Talk:Gokai Changes
Question. Do we really need to use the pictures and tables in this page? I mean, it seems to be so bothersome and it takes up much of the lenght of the page. * I agree. Wasn't the entire idea of the new setup to consolidate information? Isn't it sort of redundant to have the list in each individual rangers' page and THEN have this list? Dchallofjustice 12:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Restore This page should be restored, it makes it easier for people to find what forms the Gokaigers change to without them having to scroll through every single episode page. --MrThermomanPreacher 13:50, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, but minus the pictures. The pictures make the page extremely long and difficult to navigate when searching for the forms. The forms could be links to their respective pages and it would at least look nicer. Nbajammer 17:41, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, the pictures should be removed. --MrThermomanPreacher 18:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Restored and pictures removed, except for one showing the default changes. Digifiend 19:53, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Just saw the talk page. For now the formatting including the images appear to be very well-organized. It's a good companion to the Ranger Keys page. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 02:46, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Full Team Some people seem to forget what "Full Team" means - it means the entire team is present for the Gokai Change (Gai a possible exception for those episodes from before he joined the crew). If a team starts with 3 members, but later adds 2 more (before the sixth), then the full team has 5 members - the sixth technically should count once Gai joins the team. Case in point - the 3 examples I gave in my edit summary. Hurricaneger, Gekiranger, and Go-Onger all started with 3 and later added 2 more and then a sixth. If only Marvelous, Joe, and Luka Gokai Change into that team, it is NOT the full team! It is only 3/5 of the team! If you want to get technical, once Gai joins it would need all 6 to be a "full team" Gokai Change. So for instance: 1) Zyuranger change pre-17 would require 5 members - TyrannoRanger (Marvelous), TriceraRanger (Joe), MammothRanger (Hakase), TigerRanger (Luka), and PteraRanger (Ahim). 17+ would require DragonRanger (Gai) as well since they would now have a 6th Gokaiger and the DragonRanger key. 2) Liveman, Hurricaneger, Gekiranger, Abaranger, and Go-Onger began with 3, all but Abaranger added 2 while Abaranger added 1. pre-17 requires everyone from Liveman (no 6th), all but Shurikenger (Hurricaneger), all but Rio and Mele (Gekiranger), Red/Blue/Yellow/Black for Abaranger, and All but Go-On Wings for Go-On. Once Gai joins, Shurikenger and Go-On Wings become required. Even though Liveman began with 3 rangers, the Gokaigers have all 5 keys as of episode 1 therefore a full team would be all 5 Livemen. With Abaranger, they have all of the keys as of the Hurricaneger tribute, so using only the first 3 is NOT a full team gokai change. Because these are not "full team" Gokai Changes, they should NOT be listed. We also need to bear in mind which keys the Gokaigers have as of a given episode (and whether they use them) when deciding whether or not to list them. Nbajammer 00:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking about this and the Gai issue last night, perhaps we can split it to something like these below. Depending on what type of full change is present of course. If only two are present, the team shootoffs unseen need not be mentioned. * Hurricaneger ** Hurricaneger core team (3-man) ** Gouraijer core team (2-man) - (in the Ahim revenge episode they did this) ** Hurricanegers (5-man) ** Hurricanegers (6-man) * Go-ongers ** Go-onger original team (3-man) ** Go-onger expanded team (5-man) ** Go-on Wings (2-man) ** Go-ongers full team (7-man) - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 02:43, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::That would make more sense with what was presented. To me, presenting something as a full team Gokai Change when only 3 people are present is wrong as it isn't really a full team. Even if it starts with 3, ultimately it never ends that way except for Sun Vulcan which only ever had 3. Nbajammer 03:35, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Unfused Go-On Wings change I don't think the unfused Go-On Wings change should be listed as a "standard" full-team change. What makes it distinct from a Gouraiger change (in which the Kabuto and Kuwaga Raiger keys are used separately by default) is that both Go-on Wings keys are owned by Gai Ikari, who usually fuses them into one key. Both Go-on Wings keys have been used separately a few times, but only once by two Gokaigers at the same time. That bears enough distinction by itself. Arkhound 06:31, February 7, 2012 (UTC) : thank you for the input but we'll just be putting them under team changes, as they make one team. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 07:46, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::My point that it's not a Standard Gokai Change, team-based or not (since one of the keys is not used by the default user), and thus shouldn't be listed as such. Also, why do you keep removing the male Go-On Silver picture? Arkhound 11:55, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I get what you're saying but actually that section serves to highlight teams. 'Standard' may cause confusion though so I can remove it. As for Go-On Silver that wasn't me.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 13:19, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Wow Greg, man, you have made this page your own. Joker-Man 19:17, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Question about Suit Actors and Gokai Changes not sure if this question should go here, if not please move it to the correct location for me: does each Gokaiger have only 1 or 2 suit/stunt actors or does everytime they change into a past team another suit actor take over that studied that style of fighting, I'm asking because it looks like the fighting styles change as they Gokai Change into past teams and I would think trying to learn multiple styles, like 34 of them, for the suit actors would be hard to keep straight (I know 2 forms of Martal Arts and keeping them straight was hard for me as I learned them both at the same time) Chasemarc (talk) 03:34, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :I once asked this of Mizuho Nogawa, and she responded (iirc, Digi help me out here cuz you were there too) that generally they did their own Gokai Changes, but sometimes the original suit actors did too, if the normal one was in a different suit. Question about Shinkenger Keys/Gokai change there is 2 Shinken Red Keys one for Takeru Shiba and one for Kaoru Shiba, what would have happened if Gokai Yellow and Gokai Pink used both keys at the same time would the Male suit change to look like the female one? or would the Male one not work for a female? Chasemarc (talk) 01:15, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :They'd both look like Kaoru. The girls did use Takeru's key before they acquired hers. ::^ Only in a stage show. They didn't in-series. The only in-show one they used was Kaoru's. question about Gokai Change into Magiranger anyone know if the Gokaiger team after Gokai Changing into the Magiragers could also turn into the Majin Form's of them as well (then combine into MagiKing, was it in a stage show, magazine, deleted scene), they have the ability to transform into Great Sword Man Zubaan Sword mode Chasemarc (talk) 08:37, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Gokai Changes into post-Gokaiger rangers in Zyuohger I'm so excited about the return of the Gokaigers in Zyuohger episodes. But I'm curious about how the Gokaigers are able to borrow some powers (via Ranger Keys) from the post-Gokaiger sentai teams off-screen, like what I've seen Marvelous as Red Buster, Joe as AoNinnger, Luka as Yellow Buster, Doc as ToQ4Gou and Ahim as Kyoryu Pink? JB.Regala (talk) 11:16, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Something I noticed Something to note Has anyone else seen to the fact KuwagaRaiger & GekiChopper has always been seen portrayed as female throughout? They both have never appeared in their original male form as the Gokaigers' portrayal is concerned.... Megatsu (talk) 10:36, November 16, 2016 (UTC)